Y el león pasó por el aro
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Narcissa, Slytherin por excelencia, al cabo de los años saca partido de las reflexiones de Andrómeda, Black por excelencia. Conocer los puntos flacos de ser un Gryffindor no beneficiará a Sirius....ni a Harry.


_Fue J.K. Rowling la que tuvo la suerte de inventar la Poción Potter. los ingredientes le vinieron a la mente en un tren, después tardó años en mezclarlos debidamente...Afortunadamente, no nos ha prohibido escribir fanficción con ellos..._

**_Y EL LEÓN PASÓ POR EL ARO..._**

- ¡Gryffindor!. – Proclamó el vetusto sombrero. Y un chaval de 11 años, moreno, guapetón, y alto para su edad, lo depositó tranquilamente en el taburete y cruzó el Gran Comedor hacia la mesa correspondiente. Tenía una forma de desenvolverse, con tanta seguridad, que algunos alumnos varones se sintieron intimidados, y algunas de las chicas, impresionadas. Parecía el rey del lugar.

-¡Ohhhhhhh!. – dijo Narcissa. De las tres hermanas Black, ella fue la que se mostró más sorprendida de que Sirius hubiera sido elegido para la casa Gryffindor.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!... – Andrómeda, que estaba sentada frente a Narcissa, lo encontró divertido.

Narcissa abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de la reacción de su hermana, se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. Bajito, para no atraer la mirada severa de la profesora McGonegall, e inclinándose sobre la mesa, preguntó a Andrómeda:

- ¿Quién fue el último Black en Gryffindor? ¿lo recuerdas?

- Phineas II, hijo de Phineas Nigellus. – fue Bellatrix la que contestó, sin perder la compostura. Andrómeda y Narcissa la miraron. - ¡Shhhh! A ver si vamos a perder puntos antes de empezar las clases. – Añadió, dejando a sus dos hermanas sin poder replicar. A continuación, intercambiaron una sonrisita cómplice. Bellatrix, la mayor de las Black, estudiante modelo y ejemplo de buena conducta, _Premio Anual_, ejerciendo como tal.

* * *

Terminada la selección, y tras los discursos, Narcissa retomó inmediatamente el tema.

- ¿Habéis visto la cara que ha puesto Slughorn? No creo que se haya recuperado del shock. – Bellatrix y Andrómeda giraron la cabeza a la vez para mirar la mesa de los profesores. Horace Slughorn, sonrosado y algo más gordo que en junio pasado, hablaba muy deprisa con McGonegall.

- A mi me gustaría ver la cara que pone su madre. – Dijo Andrómeda.

- A mi, no. – Contestó Narcissa.

Las tres rieron. Tía Walburga, desde luego, no era santo de su devoción.

Más tarde, en la sala común de Slytherin, mientras Bellatrix estaba fuera organizando a los Prefectos, Andrómeda y Narcissa intercambiaron pareceres sobre otras selecciones.

- El sombrero estuvo a punto de poner a Bellatrix en Gryffindor. – dijo Andrómeda. Narcissa clavó su mirada azul en los ojos oscuros de su hermana, tan idénticos a los de Bellatrix.

- Así que esa era la casa que había considerado. Sabía que había tardado mucho en decidirse... – Narcissa hizo una pausa y sonrió con cierta malevolencia- ...con vosotras dos. – Añadió.

- ¡Ah ¿quieres saber, de paso, si también quiso meterme a mi en la jaula de los leones?. – Andrómeda sonrió también – Querida Cissy, todavía tienes mucho que aprender, en materia de sutileza, pero estoy de buen humor y te complaceré. Fue el nido de las águilas.

- ¿Y por qué no te puso en Ravenclaw?

- Porque le dije que utilizaría el conocimiento para llegar a Ministra de Magia y cambiar de arriba abajo nuestra sociedad...

Narcissa se echó a reir a carcajadas. - El conocimiento para llegar al poder...indudablemente entonces el sombrero lo tuvo claro...

- Desde ese momento, muy claro.

- Y ¿Bellatrix?

- Bueno, no puedes negar que Bellatrix es valiente, a veces incluso temeraria. Yo diría que amenazó al sombrero...

Ambas rieron al imaginarse a Bellatrix, aparentemente tan formal, aunque ellas la conocían a fondo, considerando seriamente hacer trapos del milenario sombrero, ese que proclamaba periódicamente haber pertenecido al mismísimo Godric.

- Conmigo no hubo dudas.

- No. – Andrómeda sonrió – Nada más rozar tu cabeza, para tranquilidad de Slughorn. – Las dos se rieron – Ya había pasado demasiados sobresaltos con nosotras.- Andrómeda hizo una pausa – Dice tia Cassiopeia que si Gryffindor estuviera en un colegio en España produciría cantidad de lidiadores de minotauros...

- Tía Cassiopeia estuvo a punto de casarse con un Gryffindor...

- Si, pero ya sabes lo que pasó... Nunca se doma del todo a un león... Aunque, de todas formas, el valor sin límites, la temeridad incluso, bien dirigidos, pueden convertirse en un arma poderosa, muy estimable... – Andrómeda se quedó un segundo pensativa – Bueno, es sólo una historia más de la vida escolar. Uno no asienta toda su vida en haber estado en una casa o en otra...

- _Que se lo digan a la tía Cassiopeia_ – pensó Narcissa, pero no dijo nada al respecto. - Al menos, en la sala común no seremos objeto de sus bromas pesadas.

- Es una ventaja considerable... a menos de que disponga de una capa invisible, aprenda a hacer poción multijugos o consiga dominar alguno de esos encantamientos camaleónicos.- Andrómeda sonrió ante la cara de horror de Narcissa.

Narcissa sopesó las palabras de su hermana. "Sirius no tiene una capa invisible, así que, primero tendría que conseguir una. Y en cuanto al resto, no me cabe la menor duda de que acabará dominando esos y otros procedimientos... pero para entonces espero haber terminado el colegio..."

* * *

Muchos años después, las palabras de Andrómeda volverían a la memoria de Narcissa. _la temeridad incluso, bien dirigida, puede convertirse en un arma poderosa._

Kreatcher había aparecido en Wiltshire por sorpresa. Mucho más viejo que la última vez que lo había visto, y más sucio que nunca. Narcissa tuvo que ocultar su sensación de desagrado ante el desaliño del elfo. Nunca había sido muy de su estima, pero, como buen exponente de Slytherin, se contuvo y lo escuchó con toda su atención. Y después, ató cabos...


End file.
